Kissing
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio...one shot


This is just a little blurb I wrote like four months ago. It's unbeta-ed, so any flames can be directed to my cat Winni. If she doesn't seem to care and rubs against your leg, just pet her. It'll make you feel better.

* * *

Calleigh looked up into his ice blue eyes, she saw all the determination she always saw and was embarrassed that it was all directed at her. Her gaze narrowed on his soft pink lips as he lowered his head to hers, she tried not to squeal in excitement when his mouth devoured hers. She barely noticed his hands were circling around her waist and were pulling her body hard against his, as he pried her mouth open with his tongue.

Before this moment she thought the best hardness was her gun in her hands but now the hardness of his arousal was pressed into her stomach and she couldn't think of anything better. When she realized her own hands were idol she slid them up his hard chest and around his neck to bring his head down closer so she could set her feet firmly on the ground.

She almost giggled when she thought about her fantasy finally happening and in her fantasy room as well. She had always loved the gun cabinet at work and she always felt light headed and slightly aroused when surrounded by all the cool metallic bits and pieces of her life's work and joy. And now to be kissing the man she'd been in love with since she first moved to Miami amongst the guns made her want to scream and laugh with pure unadulterated joy.

He tasted like coffee and mint, he smelled like Armani, soft floral cologne and a scent that was purely his. She devoured him by mouth and smell until she couldn't breathe, and she tore her mouth from his, earning her a confused look until she inhaled deeply causing him to laugh and her to blush. She smiled, biting her bottom lip in a self-conscious manner.

His hand came out and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and grinned softly. Her heart was still pounding and her chest still heaving but she lunged at him again crushing his mouth to hers, making this kiss much more demanding than the first. One hand held his head to her level and the other went down and squeezed one of his butt cheeks and brought his body close to hers again. He grunted in shock but he started to kiss her back with just as much force and vigour.

The kiss broke again when Calleigh felt her butt hit the end of the counter, thought they didn't stop for too long as he gripped her bottom and lifted her onto the counter top so he could fit perfectly between her knees. She supposed they should have been worried that someone might walk in on them but she couldn't hold a solid thought in her head to save her life…or her job apparently. Though she supposed he would be just as likely to get fired as she was if not more so.

Her shirt was lifted over her head and his hands found her breasts and kneaded them, pausing to swirl a finger over the tips that were just visible through the white lace encasing them. She brought her hand under the front of his jacket and pushed the sleeves down his arms and started to unbutton his light blue dress shirt. His mouth left her mouth and trailed a wet line down her throat and collarbone before taking one of the lace covered nipples into his hot moist mouth.

Calleigh moaned low in her throat, her head dropped back, her eyes closed and she was in heaven.

"Oh, handsome!" Her voice was deeper and her accent thicker with arousal. She felt a deep burning in her center and pulled him closer between her legs to help relieve the pleasure pain. She opened her eyes when she heard him say her name, while his hand cupped her face,

"Calleigh?" she loved the way he said her name; in a soft whisper while gruff from lust, a combination she had never heard before that moment and she hoped she would hear it again and again.

"Calleigh?" she furrowed her brow, he didn't sound lusty anymore but confused. She wondered what the problem was and why he wasn't kissing her again.

She blinked and shook her head, she suddenly realized she was not actually sitting on the counter with her boss between her legs but instead looking at him on the other side of the cage that separated the ballistics lab from the trace. He was clearly surprised at her reaction. She cleared her throat and smiled, hoping her cheeks weren't really as red as they felt.

"Yes, Horatio?" she bit her bottom lip nervously.  
He shifted from one foot to the next, his sunglasses hung limply in his hand at his side, his eyes searching her face.

"You seemed lost. Is there something you want to talk about?"

She smiled because he was always so caring, but the smile turned sad when she knew he would never feel the same way she did.

"Oh, no! I'm fine. Just not enough sleep. Thanks for asking Handsome." She replied remembering what she was in the gun case for. She lowered her head and took the colt. 45 apart on the counter top she was just daydreaming about being on with her boss.

She looked up when she felt Horatio standing next to her. He was staring at her with the same intensity he held for cases and their victims and it made her blush in embarrassment. Her eyes settled on his lips and she almost didn't hear what he had said.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh, yeah." She smiled, "Yes. I couldn't be better." She replied breathlessly.

He nodded once, his head moving closer to hers. She thought she was just imagining it but when his mouth actually touched hers, she knew this time she wasn't miles away, but she was exactly where she wanted to be.

The end.


End file.
